Prequel to a prequel
by crunchycornshell
Summary: Creeper Tori hi-jacks Jade's tumblr without her knowledge and let's you in on an idea for a new story I have..? Whaaat plot twist


I knew I couldn't get back the friendships I had gambled with. I knew somebody was going to get hurt. I knew that what I was doing was wrong. So why did I do it? Why? I honestly don't know. I don't know what was going through my mind or what I was thinking. The whole past couple of months are all such a blur to me. But I think I'd rather I just forget. I'd rather just forget all of the tears I caused. All of the screaming and fighting thrown my way. My inner circle of friends was destroyed because of me. All because of selfish old Jade. What else is new, though? I don't care about anybody but myself and I never have.

Hey denizens of the internet. It's Tori here. You may know me. You might not. I don't know. Has Jade spoken of me on this tumblr thing? Heh? It would be nice if she did, since I'm her only friend and all... Okay, that was kind of rude. But I guess Jade has made some pretty strong friendships with you strange looking people and she wants you to know why she's been, quote on quote, "M.I.A." or, if you prefer the unacronym-ed version (I just made that word up :{D), "Missing In Action". I would first like to clear some things up. Jade has entrusted me to tell the story from my point of view. If that bothers you, I don't care. I'm so sorry! I don't know why I just said that. It must be Jade rubbing off on me.. Sorry. But anyway..

I guess it started that Saturday.. no Sunday. Wait, it was definitely Wendesday. We don't have school on weekends, what? Anyway, I was in the middle of a nice debate about fish pee in bottle water with Andre, one of our friends. I don't know if she's spoken about us much to you.. If so, you all must hate me, right?.. And I think the fish pee argument was about to reach its climax but then I heard Robbie start crying. He swears it was his allergies but Rex stated otherwise and he always seems to be right when it comes to Rob. We all looked up from our table and to our surprise, it was Jade and Beck. Walking. Together. Holding hands and smiling. Like, when did that happen? We were all freaking out. I honestly didn't know what to think. The two were terrible apart, but sometimes it seemed like they were even worse together. (You didn't hear it from me but I always thought it was because Jade was a closeted lesbian interested in Latinas with nice cheekbones. Well, I was right about half of that.. Darn). But nonetheless, the sight of the pair smiling and laughing with each other and not shooting hostile glances at each other from across the table was kind of warming to my heart. Seeing Jade and Beck happy, well, made me happy, as it always did. I love seeing people happy. It seemed like "Bade" as Sikowitz dubbed them, was stronger than ever. It was like their relationship was invincible. There were no signs of them heading for a break-down. But I couldn't help but feel like there was something amiss in paradise. I'll admit, perhaps a part of me might have wished there was.. I've had a not so subtle crush on Jade for... a while now. And now it's really not subtle since I'm telling the internet.. Let's try to get back on topic here. I noticed the sneaky glances between Cat and Jade. And the "accidental" touching of the body parts. Anyone could. But Cat was so innocent that we never really thought anything of it. And we couldn't imagine her as swinging that way, anyway. Well since we're telling secrets; Andre, Robbie, and I used to meet at my house after school every Friday and gossip about our friends. Hehe, oh the times we had.. Until Trina walked in. She was always saying something or another about Dan Schneider being a troll... Whoever that is. It wasn't long before Jade's secret life came spilling out, though. Okay, maybe it was long. I just wanted to sound suspenseful and stuff. Well, Beck found out and blah blah blah.. And Jade's sad. I'm not going to write you guys a novel. I have a sad "friend" that needs cheering up ;) BBL. Maybe. Prooobably not. You guys scare me. Byyyyeeee.


End file.
